My Own Partner
by Punkin Spice
Summary: With everything going on after losing Connie and finding out that Ben is actually Dante and Britts son, Lulu loses herself. But her new friend, Dante's partner, Nathan West is there to help her. One day in NYC leads to one night Lulu can never take back.
1. Part 1

Rights to all characters in this story belong to ABC and General Hospital, I am simply using them to tell a story that's been circling around in my head for months.

(Present)

Lulu knew what was on the line, at this point none of that mattered, she was either too numb from the pain, or the patron. Self destructing is after all, what Spencer's do best, and boy, would the blow back from this explosion be one for remembering. The only thing Lulu was unsure of, if Dante would let Nathan live once he found out.

Lulu woke the next morning to find herself wearing nothing but Nathans Yankee jersey, again. How rich Lulu shook her head, sleeping with Dante's partner, and waking up in a Yankees jersey. It hadn't been Dante's fault that Britt stole his sperm, and Dante's not the type of man to turn his back on his child, something Olivia taught him and Lulu loved deeply about him; it's one of the things that made lulu think he'd make such an amazing dad. Here you go again, Lulu she thought, pushing people you love away. Only this time, she looked at Nathan, still soundly passed out beside her, you went too far, Dante will put down his badge and kill Nathan for certain. And wouldn't luck have it there came a knock at the door, nothing like the smell of coffee and gunshot residue in the morning.  
"He'll pay for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Ava vowed. A threat like that, coming from the likes of a woman like Ava Jerome, is nothing to be taken lightly, as detective Nathan west was about to find out. He'd been hounding Silas for months, remember big bad detective, an eye for an eye, or shall I say, a partner for a partner? With that thought Ava slipped the envelope under detective falconries' door and took off, her work here was done.

(A month earlier)

Lulu had to get away, all the hurt and pain with Dante was way more than she could handle, besides Dante had been so caught up in making sure Britt never has a chance to come near "his son" again, to even care if she's around or not. "His son" Lulu huffed, she knew how much venom was laced in those words and quite frankly she was too numb to care.

Lulu tumbled forward spilling her coffee in every which direction. Lulu felt anger, it wasn't until Lulu turned around that she was embarrassed at the anger that she knew was clearly displayed on her face. "Oh dang Lulu, I'm so sorry, here" Nathan took out a handkerchief and handed it to a dumbfounded Lulu. Remembering what had just happened, and how to talk again, Lulu blushed, a sight that did not go unnoticed by detective West. "Please don't be, this is going to sound strange but, you upsetting me is actually the first time I've been able to feel any kind of emotion in days." Lulu let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and a small amount of weight lifted from her chest.

Nathan knew what Lulu was going through, what she'd already been through, and what she'd continue to go through in the months to come and it pained him more than he cared to admit. Lulu was off limits! She was married to his partner, problems or not, they are man and wife, they stood before family and God and took vows, which meant something from where he came from. That, and ever since that night at the Floating Rib Dante's been constantly reminding him what he would do to anyone who messed with his wife.

"Well I'm glad I could be of some use to you emotionally, because I was of no use to your need for coffee." Nathan chuckled trying to distract himself from the thoughts he was currently having about his partners' wife. Lulu smiled at Nathan, she really enjoyed how he seemed to let his guard down when he was around her, show a more playful side to himself that not many other people ever got to see. "Don't worry about it" Lulu paused trying to think of something ensuring to say to Nathan "Coffee's overrated." Lulu and Nathan both laughed, Wow, does it feel good to laugh again Lulu thought as she watched Nathan who was still chuckling at her joke.

Being a detective Nathan knew what he was about to do could go one of two ways, really right, or really wrong. "You know better, damn it, you know better" Nathan told himself, but before he could stop himself the words were spilling out like verbal diarrhea. "Hey Lulu listen, I know you've been going through some stuff lately, and you said it yourself, anger is the first emotion you've felt in awhile. Well my point is, I have to head back into Manhattan today to attend the Officers Ball this evening in Central Park and I was wondering…. Would you like to go into the city with me today and be my escort tonight?" Nathan was fidgeting with his hands trying not to make direct eye contact with Lulu, but before she could answer Nathan started babbling on about how it wasn't a date just two friends hanging out helping one another with their problems. Lulu busted out laughing which caused Nathan to stop midsentence and shoot her a look that questioned her sanity. "What's so funny?" Nathan was truly beside himself, he felt like a teenager all over. Lulu finally collected herself enough to stop laughing so that she could once again speak "Nathan, calm down! Seriously it's okay" Lulu put her hands on Nathan shoulders "Wait an Officers Ball? Those things really happen?" Lulu started laughing uncontrollably again. "Haha very funny!" Nathan brushed Lulus' hands off of him in a joking manner. "Okay you're right seriously" Lulu made a serious face and pointed a finger at Nathan who rolled his eyes. "Yes Nathan, I would love to go into the city with you, thank you for asking me, like seriously. I think this is exactly the kind of thing I've been in desperate need of ever since Dante and I found out that Ben was his and Britts son."

Lulu found herself almost sprinting to get home and gather a few of her things for her and Nathans little inner city adventure, "what in the world has gotten into you?" Lulu giggled.

Everything was almost packed in her suit case when her phone started ringing, looking at the screen she sighed, Dante. What an idiot! In all of the excitement she had completely forgotten about Dante, what was she going to tell him? "Hey I'm going to an Officers' Ball with your partner in Manhattan tonight, be back in the morning, love you!" Lulu reached for the phone and hit answer "Hey Dante." "Hey babe, how's your day going?" the love Lulu could clearly hear in Dante's voice for her caught her breath, she loved this man more than anything in this world and she knew he felt the same way about her, he'd do anything for her, and she felt terrible for what she was about to do. "Actually, I was just about to call you! I heard from my dad he's going to be in Manhattan tonight and wants me to meet up with him for some father daughter "bonding" before he heads out again on another one of his trips." Lulu was kicking herself for lying to Dante like this, but she knew it was completely harmless and didn't want Dante over reacting for nothing. "Wow that's kind of sudden." Dante hesitated "Shit" Lulu thought, "But then again this is Luke we're talking about." He said, phew, Lulu let out the breath she had been holding. "Okay babe, that's fine with me, I was just going to go over to see Ben after works, that's actually why I was calling to see if you wanted to go with me, but I understand you don't get to see your dad much, so go, just be careful okay? I love you Lulu." "I love you too Dante, give Ben a kiss for me." Lulu hung up the phone, zipped up her suitcase, and headed out the door, on her way to Nathans.

If the ride to the city was any indication on what kind of night this was going to be, then Lulu couldn't wait! They laughed and sang along to every song that came on the radio the whole ride, stopping at little hole in the wall gas stations to get supplies along the way, they even played a few tricks on a couple of unsuspecting gas station attendants. Pretending to be a couple on the verge of separation all over an argument about which type of ice cream they had on their first date, the look on that gas station attendants face had Nathan and Lulu in hysterics for miles! Nathan and Lulu smiled at each other as Lulu let her feet hang out the window of Nathans jeep, he knew taking the top off before they left was a good idea, he could just tell by looking at Lulu that the wind in her face was just the sort of feeling she needed right now.

Nathan swung open the door to the hotel room with authority, he was trying to act confident since he didn't know how Lulu would respond when she found out they'd be sharing the same room. "Oh, my, gosh" Lulu dropped her luggage and put her hands over her mouth in awe. She walked to the window of the hotel room to take in the most breath taking view of the city that she had ever seen, overlooking Central Park. "Do you like it?" Nathan asked sounding a little shyer than he would have liked. Lulu turned around and shot Nathan a look like he had grown another appendage "Are you crazy! I LOVE IT! How could you not?" The smile on Lulus face warmed Nathans heart, here stood this poor woman in front of him who had been dragged through every kind of hell imaginable these last few months and a pretty view of the City made her forget all of that, "you're quite a woman Lulu" "What was that?" Lulu gave Nathan a questioning look. Oh crap Nathan thought, he hadn't known he'd actually said that a loud, but then again he never knew half of what he was doing or saying when he was around Lulu, she just seemed to have that effect of him. "Oh nothing," Nathan tripped over the words he was trying to rush through them so fast, real smooth West he shook his head. "Okay well" Lulu turned to face him "Is this my view or yours?" This is where things get dicey he thought "Uh, actually, it's ours." Nathan grabbed the bags and closed the door behind him.

Oh no! Lulu had felt like a heel lying to Dante about going into the city with Nathan tonight, but lying to him about coming into the city and then spending the night in the same hotel room as his partner? "Lulu" Nathan grabbed Lulus wrist without thinking, "I'm sorry I should have told you but until this morning I wasn't even sure I was going to attend this thing to be honest. So when I called to confirm this was the last room available. I promise, I have every intention of sleeping on the sofa!" Lulu looked down at Nathans hand on her wrist, causing him to notice that he was holding her and to let go, leaving Lulu with her skin tingling from where his hand had just been. "Nathan, it's fine, I understand, it's not a big deal, really. I was just surprised is all." Lulu grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom.

Nathan fell to the bed and rubbed his face this his hands, what in the hell where you thinking? IDIOT! He yelled to himself. He got up off the bed and started to unpack his stuff, hoping that once Lulu re-appeared this trip wouldn't end up being the most awkward situation ever known to man, and it didn't. Lulu came back out of the bathroom cool, calm, and collected to a nerves Nathan, which made her feel awful! Here this guy, her friend, was trying to do something nice for her by taking her into the city to get away from her troubles for a day and here she was making him feel awkward, well no more! She thought. Lulu pepped up, getting Nathans attention "So now that we have the sleeping arrangements out of the way, what's next!?" Nathan couldn't help but smile, Lulu always had a way of making the best out of some pretty awful situations. "What do you mean, what's next?" Nathan teased. "OH COME ON!" Lulu stated a little over dramatically and winked. "You can't bring a girl into the city, a city you use to live in no less, one that NEVER sleeps, and not expect to be her personal tour guide, now can you?" Nathan chuckled at Lulus dramatic acting scene that she just put on for his enjoyment, bringing his hand from behind his back he showed Lulu that he never had any intention of boring her, in fact he was going to welcome her, New Yorker style. "A Yankees jersey?" Lulu questioned.

"Nathan that was AMAZING!" Lulu came jogging out of Yankee Stadium; she turned to look at him still stunned by what had just happened. "The game was fantastic don't get me wrong, but how on earth were you able to get us batting practice with the New York Yankees?! That's insane!" Lulu was beaming, which to Nathan, was better than any batting practice with the Yankees "let's just say I know some people from my days of being one of New York's finest." Lulu lifted an eyebrow and gave Nathan her signature, "spill it" look, "okay, okay, I almost arrested some guy a couple of years back, who is pretty high up in the team, on a petty public intox charge, and he agreed that if I let him go home to sleep it off and not take him to the station that he'd own me big, and today was me collecting." Lulu halted instantly, and felt her heart literally stop for a second. "Wait" she put her hand on Nathans chest to stop him; "You mean to tell me you wasted your favor on me?" Nathan shook his head and smiled "I didn't "waste" anything Lulu; you should have seen yourself, you were having the time of your life out there, and trust me, those guys enjoyed having a gorgeous woman on the field with them." Lulus hand fell from his chest, Nathan realized what he had said. He thinks I'm gorgeous? Lulu knew this should have bothered her, but it didn't, if anything it actually gave her this light feeling in her gut.

The excitement last all day. They went jet skiing in the harbors, a trip to the Statue of Liberty, and a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park, before returning to their hotel room to get ready for the ball. Nathan slipped out once he was done getting ready to give Lulu some privacy, and to get her a little something. When Nathan returned to the room he opened the door to what he knew was the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen. There in front of him stood Lulu, back turned to him, looking out the ceiling to floor length window, at New York's night lights. Lulu heard the door opened and halfway turned to look at Nathan, giving him a shy smile "I'm ready" she spoke softly.

Before Nathan knew what he was doing his feet were carrying him across the hotel room to Lulu. Taking her hand, he spun her around in a circle so he could get a good look at her. The gown was stunning, it was tight fitting red lace with a keyhole back that showed off Lulu's creamy skin. "You, are absolutely breathtaking" Nathan managed to stammer out; he was truly at a loss when he was looking at Lulu in this gown. Lulu couldn't help but giggle, she knew she looked good, but Nathan was acting like he was star struck or something. I guess this meant she choose the right gown.

The limo pulled around to the front of the building. Just as the driver was making his way around to get the door Nathan thanked him for his gesture, but told the driver he would be getting the door for Lulu. Lulu couldn't help but smile, he never ceased to amaze her. "Why limo rides when the ball is being held in Central Park?" Lulu hated the unnecessary, it was a Spencer thing. Nathan laughed, causing Lulu to get a little aggravated, knowing this Nathan put Lulus aggravation and questions to rest. "Because lulu" Nathan paused to roll down his window so they could see New York passing by, "Central Park is a mile and a half long, and most women don't want to walk that far in those." Nathan pointed to Lulu stilettos. Lulu just blushed, duh she thought. "We're here" Nathan sounded excited, Lulu never took him for the formal affair type. Nathan excited his side of the limo and before Lulu knew it her door was opened and there he stood smiling, damn he's handsome Lulu breathed, taking Nathans hand and exiting the limo to what looked like something out of a story book. There is front of them in the middle of this gigantic city was a huge pavilion with lights streaming from one tree to another and music filling the air mixed with laughter. Lulu didn't think this day could be any more unbelievable, she was wrong. Lulu knew she'd never forget this day, or this night.

Lulu followed beside Nathan hand in hand as he went around introducing all his old buddies on the force to her, there was chest bumping and back slapping involved the entire time, Lulu just laughed dazed at the evening and at Nathan, this was a new side to him that even she had never seen before. Nathan seemed so at peace here she thought, with his old friends at the NYPD. Just then a song started playing and before Lulu knew it Nathan was taking her glass of wine and his beer and sitting them on their table before leading her onto the dance floor. Nathan put his arms around Lulus waste letting one rest on the small of her back without hesitation, maybe it was the beer he thought, of well whatever it was he didn't care, the only thing that mattered in this moment was Lulu, and the dance they were sharing. Lulu let her arms drape around Nathan shoulders, she looked up at him and laughed as she recognized the song that was playing "Cop Car, really? How corny can you NYPD guys be?" Nathan and Lulu both laughed "Well if you'd like I can make it a little less predictable by grabbing a microphone and singing along in your honor." Nathan started to drop his arms from Lulus waste in search of a microphone when Lulu grabbed him quick and put his hand back around her waist "No thanks" They both died laughing. Lulu knew from the drive up here that although Nathan was handsome, of that there was no doubt, but he was a terrible singer! Nathan looked at Lulus face light up, at that very moment, he knew he was in trouble; he had fallen in love with his partners' wife. Nathan brought a hand up to Lulus face; slowly he made his way to her lips. To Nathans surprise Lulu kissed him back and they stayed that way in the middle of the dance floor for a few minutes before all his police buddies started cheering at them. Lulu's eyes snapped open and she backed away from Nathan, what are you doing? Lulu put her hands to her mouth. "Lulu" was all Nathan could get out before Lulu took off running towards the hotel.

Lulu knew she looked at hot mess by the time she reached the hotel door; all the thoughts running through her mind had her on the verge of hysterics. She loved Dante, he was her husband! What in the world was she doing kissing his partner! "Dumb, Dumb" Lulu yelled, fumbling with her purse trying to find the room key. "Lulu" she froze hearing his voice. "Lulu, please, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am." Nathan begged "That was stupid I never should have kissed you, you're a married woman, to my partner, no less. I don't know what I was thinking." Lulu turned, her back against the hotel room door, "Nathan stop please. What you did was wrong, but it's what I did that has me so upset." Lulu looked at her shoes; she couldn't bare the embarrassment of looking in Nathans eyes. "Lulu" Nathan said taking her hand "What are you talking about? Please answer me." Nathan used his other hand to take Lulus chin and lift her eyes up to meet his, he felt his heart starting to break when he saw the tears in her eyes. Lulu could see the pain painted all over Nathans face, pain that she had put there and it killed her. "I'm not upset that you kissed me, I wanted it! That's why I kissed you back and that's why I'm so upset! I love Dante" Lulu pulled her hand from Nathans and started bawling "He's my husband and I'm his wife! He loves me so deeply and I love him more than anything in this world, things have just been so messed up with us losing Connie, then finding out I can't produce anymore eggs, and we'll never have any kids of our own, and NOW him and Britt share a son because they stole his sperm. It's just been more than I can take!" Lulu slid down the door in tears, shaking uncontrollably. Nathan bent down and put his arms around Lulu pulling her to her feet and bringing her eyes to his "Lulu, don't. You have been through a lot, everyone stumbles in life sometimes, and it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. I know you love Dante, Dante knows you love him too. You will get through this, I know because I know you, and you're too strong a woman to let this keep you down. Your love for Dante and his love for you will get the two of you through anything." Lulu was shocked, before she knew it she had grabbed Nathans necked and pulled him to her, their lips met and Lulu couldn't hold back anymore. She loved Dante, and everything Nathan had just said had been true, she and Dante were meant to be together and they always would be, but at this very moment all she wanted was Nathan.

Nathan didn't know what to do, kissing Lulu was exactly what he had been wanting since they left for New York City this morning, but this kind of kiss Lulu had just pulled him into meant more than just one kiss. Don't over think this Nathan, she's a grown woman who knows what she wants and right now she wants you, don't deny her. Nathan wrapped his arms around Lulus waste and pushed her up against the door, Lulu gasped Nathan scanned the room key and lifted Lulu up onto his hips. Staring in her eyes he could see the need and his lips crashed against hers as the door shut behind them.

(Present)

The memory quickly escaped Lulus thoughts as the pounding on the door became fiercer. Lulu looked to Nathan who had just appeared from shower, he looked at her puzzled, Lulu shrugged. Nathan made his way to the door as Lulu stood from the bed, when the door opened Lulu felt fear shoot through her like a bullet, "Olivia" Lulu managed.

This was it Lulu knew this one last fling with Nathan was a bad idea, she had a gut feeling from the beginning this would all blow up in her face, but she let her arrogant Spencer ways keep her from believing she would get caught, and that she would be able to end this thing on her own. Now here she stood face to face with her mother-in-law, Dante's mom, in another man's apartment with nothing but Nathan's Yankee jersey on, whose look could kill her right where she stood, in fact that's was probably exactly what was about to happen. Olive shoved past Nathan like he was yesterdays news, making a b-line for Lulu, finger drawn she started her rampage "You! How could you do this to my son Lulu! Your HUSBAND! I know you two have been working through some stuff but to do this to him." Olivia motioned up and down at Lulus nearly naked state then at Nathan. "This Lulu, this is going to kill him. This is killing me! Lulu I love you more than anything in this world besides my own son and this is how you repay our love? By going to bed with Dante's partner? Multiple times?!" Olivia's face was red she had to stop for air and to start crying, she couldn't hide the hurt that was clearly displaced all over her face right now, Lulu felt like the dirtiest piece of garbage on earth, she couldn't even imagine the emotions she'd be feeling when Dante found out, that was if he didn't already know. That's when what Olivia had just said hit her "Wait, multiple times? So you know other than right now that Nathan and I had slept together before?" Olivia just looked at Lulu and nodded. "But how?" Lulu questioned "How could you have known besides catching us this time?" Olivia dug through her purse with a vengeance and pulled out a DVD "This is how! I went over to your apartment last night looking for you and found this laying on the floor, addressed to Dante, so I may have been a little curious and just happened to decide to watch it. It shows everything Lulu! The two of you agreeing to go to the city for the Officers Ball, I mean really Lulu?" Lulu looked at the floor, tears spilling from her eyes she knew what she had done, what price she was going to have to pay and it frightened her. "The two of you singing along all the way to the city and laughing like a couple of love struck teenagers!" Olivia was gearing back up for Lulu lashing number two when Lulu decided to do a little of her own "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE! I DO NOT LOVE NATHAN, I LOVE YOUR SON! I LOVE DANTE!" "Well you sure as hell could have fooled me!" Olivia took a step in Lulus direction, Nathan rushed past Olivia to Lulus side "Miss Falconeri, this isn't all Lulus fault I've been incredibly pushing and" before Nathan could finish a now beyond angry Olivia cut him off "Oh don't think that I've forgotten about you! You I actually feel a little bit sorry for." Nathan felt a cold shiver run down his spine; he knew what Olivia was getting at. "When Dante finds out, you're a dead man. I raised my son to be a fair and HONEST man, but you buddy. Olivia chuckled "You crossed a line. One there is no coming back from with my son. You've known from the very start how much Dante loves Lulu! You hear him talk about her every day; you see the look in his eyes, even in the way he says her name. Yet you still pursued Lulu with everything you had and guess what? You got her." Olivia turned her attention back to Lulu "And you…. I never would have expected this from you. I thought you loved my son completely." Olivia started crying again, just the thought of what this was going to do to Dante was killing her inside. "I do" Lulu was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably now "I do love Dante more than anything in this world!" "DON'T! Don't you dare stand there in nothing but his partners' shirt and confess your undying love for my son." Olivia pushed against Lulus chest and Lulu just stood there, she knew Olivia was right and there was nothing she could say, she deserved Olivia's hatred towards her right now. "So…"Lulu trailed off still unable to look Olivia in the face, "Dante… does he…." Lulu couldn't bear to even finished the sentence let alone think about what she was asking. Olivia whipped the tears from her face and huffed "Does he know? Is that what you're asking me?" Lulu just nodded "Hmmm does my son know that the love of his life, the woman he loves more than anything in this world, including himself, who he'd die for, his wife, has been sneaking around behind his back for weeks now sleeping with his partner? No he doesn't" Lulu let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know why she felt the fear lift from her chest since Olivia knew, it was only a matter of time before she told Dante. "Why haven't you told him?" Olivia just shook her head in amazement "Well Lulu, it may have something to do this the fact that he's been walking around town since last night with a baby on his hip looking for his you, his wife, to tell you the good news." Lulu finally looked up at Olivia puzzled by what she had just said. "Oh yeah" Olivia laughed "That's right you have been too busy playing sheet tag with his partner to have heard. Maybe if you'd have answered any one of Dante's many phone calls you would know." Lulu was becoming impatient, obviously what Olivia had to say was pretty important "WHAT?! Just say it why has Dante been looking for me all night with Ben and what's the good news?" Olivia decided now was the time to drop the bomb on Lulu "Elizabeth found a note last night at the hospital, written on the back of a Nurses Ball flyer, written by Britt Westbourne confessing to her and her mother implanting her with you and Dante's embryo and, how that sweet little precious baby boy, is actually yours and Dante's."

Lulu's legs gave out and she found herself on the floor of Nathans apartment. "Wait, are you sure?" Lulu looked up at Olivia "Oh yeah I'm sure, they ran a DNA test of the handsome little guy last night and he's most definitely yours and Dante's son." Lulu didn't know if she should be happy or die right on the spot. Olivia had been around Lulu long enough to know what it was that Lulu was thinking and to put the knife in a little deeper, which she thought Lulu rightfully deserved, she went on "Yeah, I know what it is you're thinking Lulu. You ended your family before it even had a chance to begin, congratulations. You just tore that little boy's life, his future, apart!" Olivia knew her last words had been cruel and she actually felt remorseful for speaking them to Lulu, she still loved her, but she couldn't stop them from coming out. Lulu continued to cry, Olivia went and found her a spot on the couch and collapsed from complete and utter exhaustion, she'd let Lulu cry it out for awhile, then she'd set the ground rules for what was to come next.

After an hour Lulu had no more tears to cry, literally. Karma she thought to herself, here you wanted to feel something, some kind of emotion to feel alive again and that's what you thought you were so attracted to with Nathan, he made you feel again, made you laugh, and now you feel again and all you feel is pain and sorrow, guilt and remorse. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lulu started slamming her hand against the floor Nathan bent down beside her and grabbed her hand to stop Lulu from harming herself but she jerked away "Don't you EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Lulu looked at Nathan with a look that could have froze the ocean in July. Nathan threw his hands up in the air and backed away from Lulu "Lu listen I was just trying to" Lulus head snapped in Nathans direction and she was on her feet in seconds storming his way "Oh I know what it is you were trying to do. The same thing you've been doing this whole time! Playing on my emotions! You sick bastard." Lulu smacked Nathan across the face as hard as she possibly could "You sat there and listened to me for months before any of this ever happened, going on and on about losing Connie and how Dante cost us our daughter by not lying for me. Then finding out Britt and Dante shared a son together. And you pretended to sympathies with me." Lulu was in full on attack mode, she was spiraling out of control and couldn't stop, Olivia just sat back, smile plastered on her face, this was getting good. "I did sympathies with you Lulu!" Nathan tried to defend himself but Lulu wasn't having it. "Oh don't you dare" Lulu gabbed Nathan in the chest with her finger "You sympathized with me just enough to trick me into hitting the sheets with you!" Lulu started bawling again, Nathan tried putting his arms around Lulu and she started wailing again "STOP! You don't touch me, now or ever again, do you hear me?!" Nathan backed away from Lulu again who turned her attention to Olivia "Why, why haven't you told Dante besides not seeing him? I know you Olivia; you would have gone straight to him and not let something like not being able to find him so easy stand in your way. What's the real reason you haven't told Dante?" Olivia stood and looked at Lulu with a heavy heart, "Lulu…. Bringing my son this kind of news is not something I look forward to doing. This is going to kill him, you know that don't you?" Lulu looked away from Olivia and focused on her clothes that were still scattered all over Nathans apartment, she knew this would send Dante over the edge, she knew that the moment her lips met Nathans, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she had went ahead and did it anyways. "Yes, I do." Was all Lulu could manage. Olivia started toward her again and pulled Lulus face to look at her "I want you to listen to me very closely, because what I am about to say I will only say once and I can't believe I'm even saying it at all. Forgive me father. This means you to Nathan" Olivia glared in his general direction "That baby needs both of his parents, and my son needs his wife. If you two promise, SWARE to me on your souls, that this "thing" is over and that you two will never so much as even brush hands from here on out, I can promise you that Dante will not hear about this from me, or see this DVD." There it was, Olivia had made her choice, the one she had been battling back and forth with since the moment the DVD stopped playing.

Lulu couldn't believe what Olivia was saying, she was giving her a second chance? She wasn't going to rat her out to Dante and break apart their family? "Olivia I can't believe you're saying this." Lulu was truly in awe, "Quite honestly Lulu, neither can I. But as I said, if you two don't agree to my terms, or if I so much as even get the idea that you two are messing around after this talk I swear to you on my grandbabies soul I'll take this DVD straight to Dante." Lulu knew Olivia meant business "DEAL!" Lulu all but screamed "But Lulu" Nathan looked like someone had just kicked his puppy, or better yet, stolen the love of his life. "Don't you "but Lulu me" I told you I don't want you near me ever again and I meant it. I have a husband and a son! And I lost my way, made a few mistakes and that is all this was, a MISTAKE! You have to agree to this Nathan, not just for me, but for yourself. If Dante finds out he'll put down his badge and he'll kill you." Nathan looked between Olivia and Lulu who both watched him with curiosity wondering what he was going to do next, but he knew they were right Dante would definitely end his life if he knew what had happened between him and Lulu. Nathan signed "Okay, okay, you have my word I won't say anything to anymore." Olivia huffed "like that means anything" she mumbled. Lulu turned on her heels to face Olivia "and I swear to you Olivia this" Lulu motioned between her and Nathan "this is over; in fact I couldn't be any sorrier that it ever was." Ouch that stung, Nathan turned and disappeared into the bathroom. "Well then" Olivia put her hand on Lulus back "You had better come up with a reason for your absence last night and you better hurry home, there are two men waiting there for their girl." Lulu beamed at Olivia she couldn't have been any happier than she was at this moment, she felt like her heart might explode from her chest. Lulu changed, collected herself and left.

(A month later)

Her life seemed like a fairytale, like it had before everything had gone wrong with the Connie situation and then thinking Ben was Britt and Dante's, or should we say, Rocco. Lulu had come up with some story to explain her absence that night and Dante with all the excitement and love Dante was feeling, didn't put much thought into it. Dante was just happy that their dream of being parents was finally coming true, he had a son! And a wife, the two people in this world he'd lay down his life for without question. Dante felt like he had found a part of himself he didn't even know had been missing. He could just sit there and watch them sleep for hours, but he knew he had to wake them, tonight was the Nurses Ball and Lulu had some running to do today before the ball. "Babe" Dane lightly shook Lulus shoulder after laying sleeping Rocco down in his crib, "Babe" Dante spoke softly again, this time kissing Lulu on the forehead causing Lulus eyes to flutter open. "Mmmmm is it morning already?" Lulu teased Dante just chuckled "Yeah it is and you have a big day ahead of you. As much as I hate to say it, you have to get up and get going or you'll never get it all done." Lulu reached up and put her arms around Dante's neck pulling him closer to her "I'll get to that, but first….." Lulus kissed Dante slowly, and with the kind of passionate most people spend their entire lives searching for. After they had finished Lulu got in the shower and was ready to get all the running she had to do done before the ball, she kissed her guys and left. Lulu closed their apartment door behind her and leaned against it to catch her breath, "that was amazing!" she squealed how could I have ever needed anything or anyone else? There was that twinge of guilt that kept coming and going at random. Lulu couldn't help but wonder if those feelings would ever completely go away or if the guilt was something she'd have to live the rest of her life. (Or at least for a couple of more hours)

Phew! Everything was taken care of and now here Lulu stood in her apartment dressed in her beautiful pink gown waiting for Dante to get back from dropping Rocco off at the sitters. Lulu looked herself over in the mirror, she looked, good. The gown was pink and modest, nothing compared to the sexy little number she wore to attend the Officers Ball with Nathan, "DAMN IT STOP!" Lulu yelled at herself in the mirror. "Stop what? What are you going on about in here?" Dante slid his arms around Lulus waste and kissed her neck, "Oh nothing" Lulu said frazzled "Just my hair not wanting to cooperate." Dante laughed "Yeah right, you look stunning." He kissed Lulus neck again, "come on now" she said leaning into his embrace, "we can't" Dante groaned knowing Lulu was right, they were late enough now as it was, surely Sonny and Olivia were growing impatient. "Okay let's go" Dante held his hand out for Lulu to take and they were off.

"You're a PIG!" Olivia was screaming at Sonny at the top of her lungs, on camera no less, when Dante and Lulu arrived on the red carpet, both shocked they ran to Sonny and Olivia's side and ushered them into the lobby where the cameras couldn't catch their drama unfolding for all the viewers to see. "Ma, what in the hell is going on?" Dante turned to his mother who was clearly beside herself, "I have nothing to say to that two timing pig!" Olivia ran off into the ballroom Lulu hot on her heels. Dante turned to Sonny "Please tell me this isn't true." Dante couldn't process what he was hearing "Dante you don't know what you're talking about" was all Sonny could say "Are you freaking kidding me right now!" Dante balled his fist and slammed it into his hand "That's my mother! She loved you how could you do this to her? Cheating Sonny, really?! Of all the low life, scum sucking things I knew you were capable of, even this was not one of them. Why huh? Tell me why!" Dante approached Sonny but a voice came over the intercom instructing everyone to take their seats that the show was about to start. Dante gave Sonny a warning look "This is far from over." Dante turned and walked into the ball room.

"Olivia" Lulu chased Olivia to the bar, "what in the world is going on?" Olivia spun around to look at Lulu "Sonny cheated on me! Sound familiar?" Olivia was spewing venom and she didn't care who got hurt. Lulu looked down, pure shame rushing over her. "I'm sorry honey." Olivia pulled Lulu into a hug "I'll never stop being mad over what you and Nathan did to my son, but I have to admit you two are happier than I have seen you in a long time, and you make him happy. You truly have been going above and beyond to be a fantastic mother and wife." Olivia smiled at Lulu who returned the gesture. "I haven't even been trying" Lulu admitted "It just comes natural with Dante and Rocco, my heart is finally whole that piece that was missing when Connie was taken has been filled and I can't even understand who I was when all of that stuff happened with Nathan. It's like when we lost Connie, I lost myself." Olivia hugged Lulu again she knew what she meant, she herself had been lost a few times, one of those times being right now. This kind of pain she was feeling was exactly the kind of pain she was trying to protect Dante from.

Dante walked in his temper calming when he saw his wife and mom locked in a hug at the bar. These two women were his world outside of Rocco, he didn't know what he'd do without them, and how Sonny could cheat on his mother was beside him. Dante sighed, he was content knowing him and Lulu would never have to feel the sort of pain his mother and Sonny were feeling right because of what Sonny had done. Dante made his way to the bar and placed his hand on Lulus lower back, "Hey, there are my two beautiful ladies" Dante planted a kiss on Lulus lips, Olivia smiled. "Let's take our seats the show is about to start." The three made their way to their seats and the curtain drew. Things were going great, Lulu found herself sitting in Dante's lap and they couldn't keep their eyes off one another, laughing at the performances all of their friends were putting on, until the Magic Wands took the stage, Lulu stiffened a little in Dante's lap but he didn't read too much into it. Lulu couldn't help but notice that Nathans eyes were locked onto her, she was hoping that Dante hadn't noticed it too, but he had. "It's like he can't take his eyes off of you" Dante snorted giving Nathan a look that said if he hadn't been in the middle of a public performance right now Dante would take him outside and kick his ass like only a kid from Brooklyn could. "Ah" Lulu shrugged "That's what they teach you when you're learning to perform like that. They say to find a focus and keep it." Lulu tried to play it off, hoping Dante would let the issue go, "Yeah that's it" Dante mumbled, with no luck apparently. If Dante was this jealous over Nathan staring at her she shuttered to think what he'd do if he knew Nathan had taken her to bed….. Probably throw him right through the glass window. Lulu shivered at the thought, Dante going to jail and Nathan getting hurt. Lulu was keeping her distance from Nathan and she was still mad because she felt he had truly taken advantage of her in her time of need, but as much as she hated to admit it, Lulu cared for Nathan and didn't want to see him get hurt. She knew everything that happened between them couldn't have happened without her playing her part too. The Magic Wands were finished, "Show time" Lulu stood from Dante's lap and turned to kiss him, "knock'em dead." Dante winked.

Lulu walked out into the lobby to catch her breath before heading behind stage to get ready for her number. Nathan saw Lulu disappear into the lobby and knew he had to take the opportunity to talk to her, not speaking to Lulu for the last month had killed him, he wasn't the same person he had been before her, he walked around unable to shake this empty feeling that made its home in his gut since she walked out of his apartment that day. Nathan made his way into the lobby and saw Lulu staring at the TV "You know you're supposed to be on that TV, not watching it" Lulu jumped at the sound of Nathans voice, "Yeah, that's just where I was going, if you'll excuse me." Lulu walked past Nathan and tried to open the doors, but they were locked, "Did you do this on purpose" Lulu was fuming! "This is not the place Nathan, really! My husband is in there! And I made myself pretty clear the last time we saw each other; I have nothing else to say to you." Nathan closed the distance between them "Well that's too bad because I have plenty." Lulu walked away trying every other door leading to the ball room, they were all locked, odd Lulu thought. "Lulu listen damn it!" Nathan grabbed Lulu and spun her around "What?!" Lulu snapped looking Nathan dead in the eyes "I love you, Lulu. I love you" Lulu gasped. The fact that Nathan has just told her he loved her should have been the most shocking part about this moment, but it wasn't, all Lulu could do was point to the TV behind Nathan, Nathan turned to see him and Lulu in the lobby on a big projector screen in the middle of the stage inside the ball room and everyone watching on and the gasps. That's when the camera landed on Dante's face that was now shaking. Dante jumped to his feet tossing the chair out of his way while working on removing his tie in the same motion, "Oh shit" Nathan heard himself echo through the TV, as it looked everyone was going to be privy to watching him get his ass kicked.

Nathan and Lulu watched as Dante stormed to the door yelling how he was going to kick Nathans teeth down his throat for trying to make a move on his wife and for having the nerve to tell her he loved her. If you only knew Lulu thought, she couldn't wipe the fear she was feeling from her face. Lulu flinched as Dante started pulling on the doors franticly, but to everyone's surprise they wouldn't budge and from the force Dante was putting behind the jerks, it was definitely a good thing. "What the hell is this!?" Dante fumed "Take your seat Detective Falconeri" everyone turned to see Ava Jerome on the stage in front of the screen that showed Nathan and Lulu in the lobby. "What the hell are you talking about? What is this?" Dante was confused why was his partner confessing his love for his wife? Why were the doors locked and why was Ava Jerome telling him what to do? "Just trust me Detective, sit." Giving the doors one more jerk Dante knew it was no use and returned to his seat beside Olivia, fist in hand. Ava instructed her guys to roll out another screen "I'm going to play this on a separate screen so that I can see your face when I play this Detective West." Lulu turned her head to face Nathan. Nathan could see the terror in Lulu's eyes; he was starting to feel it too, after just seeing Dante dang near tear those doors off their hinges. Ava started again "I told you Detective to leave Silas alone, tisk tisk, you just wouldn't listen." Ava wagged her finger "So for the last few months I've had you followed, planted cameras around you apartment, your hotel rooms, your car, and well, you get the picture." Everyone saw as Lulus eyes widened. "Let the fun begin" With that Ava left the stage and the video started to play. All Lulu could do was watch in horror as the last few months played out in front of her, it started with Lulu and Nathans talk in the park two months ago about going into the City for the ball" Dante's fists were so tight they hurt, Lulu knew this was it, her life was imploding right in front of her eyes. Everyone watched as that day unfolded for them, their ride in Nathans jeep on the way to NYC, their hotel room situation which had Dante standing again pacing looking from one screen to the other, jaw clenched like a caged animal. CRACK the sound of a ball hitting a bat sounded throughout the ball room, there Nathan and Lulu were laughing and joking with the players of the New York Yankees, "This can't be happening" Lulu turned to Nathan, he couldn't bear to look at her. The rest of their day played out on the screen, their jet skiing in the harbor, their horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park and then came the image of Nathan walking back into the hotel to an awaiting Lulu who looked drop dead gorgeous. "What is this LULU?!" Dante yelled at the screen, Lulu started to bawl. "I'm so sorry" she mouthed but couldn't find her voice to actually say. Dante turned his attention back to the screen, watched them as they got into the limo and then out at the ball. Dante growled when Nathan pulled Lulu to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his wife, watching them laugh Dante didn't think it could get much worse, but then it did, Nathan cupped Lulus face in his hands and kissed her, the worst part? Lulu kissed him back! Dante was losing it. He started knocking over vases and kicking tables, "NO!" He yelled "Lulu you kissed him? How could you? I know things were strained but…." Dante choked up, he couldn't finish. All Lulu could do was cover her mouth and cry as she watched her husband's confused and pained expression, and knowing the worst was still to come. This was going to rip both of their hearts out of their chests and there was nothing she could do about. "STOP! PLEASE GOD, JUST STOP!" Lulu started screaming and lurched herself forward, Nathan grabbed Lulu in a bear hug to keep her from falling, Lulu was too distraught and weak to even try to shake him. Dante's head was about to explode seeing Nathan holding onto his wife "You let go of her NOW!" Dante started pounding on the door. Cheering coming from the screen caught Dante's attention, all the NYPD guys were cheering at Nathan and Lulus kiss, and then Lulu took off running back to the hotel room. Everyone saw her fiddling with her purse as Nathan came up behind her and tried apologizing, then Lulu going into her long drawn out confession of love for Dante and guilt of what had just taken place between her and Nathan, Dante couldn't help but smile and thank god for the wonderful woman he had married, he couldn't believe she had kissed Nathan back, but he knew he should have trusted that she would put Nathan in his place. Dante sighed releasing some anger, until the next scene unfolded on the big screen, Lulu entwining her fingers in Nathans hair and kissing him with a hunger that was staggering. Lulu jumped into Nathans arms and he carried her into the hotel room and shut the door. "Oh my god" was all Dante could manage. Lulu collapsed to the floor, this couldn't get any worse she thought, wrong. Ava didn't just stop at the door; she started to play out the whole passionate night that Nathan and Lulu had spent together in that hotel room, showing Nathan slamming Lulu into a wall, letting their mouths part just long enough to exchange a heated stare an then attacking each other lips again like they were the last two people on the planet. Dante couldn't bear to support the weight of his own body in that moment and fell to his knees, Olivia rushed to his side and started yelling for Ava to stop the video, Ava ignored her of course. The video continued as Lulu screamed from the hallway "NO, please! Dante I'm so sorry, it was a mistake!" Dante heard her, but all he could focus on was the screen, watching his wife going at it with his partner. Lulu tore Nathans shirt open, Nathan entangled his hand in Lulus hair and pulled her head to the side exposing her neck and started a trail of kisses, Lulu moaned and gripped Nathans shoulders, Nathan let Lulu out of his arms and spun her around facing the wall and unzipped her dress, Lulu gave him a lustful look over her should as Nathan slipped the dress off of her, before spinning her back around. Lulu jumped back into Nathans arms and wrapped her legs around him. Nathan carried Lulu to the bed and they continued to make love. Dante didn't want to look, but he couldn't look away either. He felt sick to his stomach, this wasn't happening. He could hear Lulus sobs from the hallway, he couldn't catch his breath, Olivia was screaming his name but he couldn't make out what she was saying, the only thing his mind was processing was the video that was playing out in front of his of his wife moaning his partners' name. "Enough" Dante whimpered, he looked down at the floor, shouldered slumped in defeat. When the video kept playing Dante's head jerked up tears flowing down his face. "ENOUGH I SAID!" Lulu watched as the strong man she loved was brought to his knees by her actions; she started yelling to Dante "I'm so sorry Dante, I don't know what I was thinking, and there is no excuse! I was lost, I was so numb after losing Connie and thinking Ben was you and Britt's son. I….. I….." Lulu was interrupted by the sound of knocking everyone again turned their attention to the other screen, it showed a door Lulu recognized all too well as Nathans. Please, please, please, she prayed, don't let it be. But it was, the camera left the door and made its way over to Lulu who was lying in Nathans bed. Lulu stood from Nathans bed in his Yankees jersey, Dante cried out. Lulu cringed at the sound of Dante's pain. The scene with Olivia unfolded for everyone to see, Dante's face snapped up to meet Olivia's, fire burning behind those brown eyes. "You knew" Dante shook Olivia's hand from his shoulders and stood, the screen that had been playing the video went black, and all that was left was the screen showing Nathan in the hallway with a hysterical Lulu who was begging for Dante's forgiveness, trying to bring her back to her feet. Dante saw red "A MISTAKE LULU?! A MISTAKE IS FORGETTING TO PAY THE ELECTRIC BILL. NOT SLEEPING WITH YOUR HUSBANDS PARTNER!" Dante was waving his hands in the air. This was going to be worse than anything Lulu could have ever imagined it would be. Dante half chuckled and sobbed at the same time "A mistake" He repeated "A mistake only happens once! How many mistakes did the two of you make huh?!" Dante stood looking at the screen watching Nathan still trying to pull and unresponsive Lulu from the floor, "ANSWER ME!" Dante screamed, a face red, whole boding shaking scream. "Those are the only two times, after I found out about Rocco" Lulu looked up at the screen, "I haven't seen Nathan since. It's like finding out you didn't share a child with Britt, and that Rocco was actually our son, it brought the old Lulu back and I couldn't believe what I had done. Please Dante, please, don't tear apart our family." Dante stepped back a sinister laugh playing on his lips "ARE YOU INSANE!? You're going to accuse me of being the one who's going to tear our family apart when you're the one; YOU'RE THE ONE, who went to bed with my partner, MY PARTNER LULU! It should never have been anyone else; no other man should ever have touched you but me! But yet of all people, the one you decide to cheat on me with was my PARTNER!" This was it; Dante was on a rampage,"AVA YOU UNOCK THIS DOOR!" Dante demanded kicking the door. Ava brought the microphone to her lips and smiled, "With pleasure" fear flashed on Lulu and Nathans face, "WHAT!?" Dante started yelling again, "Afraid I'm going to hurt him?" "Don't Dante" Lulu begged "Think of Rocco, think of our son! Nathan's not worth it." Lulu tried to pull herself from Nathans grip with no avail. "Rocco needs you Dante, you can't do this! I NEED YOU!" Lulu started pounding her fists against the floor. Dante pushed aside his jacket, pulled off his badge and sat it on a nearby table, "No" Lulu gasped Dante stared at the screen and spoke the next words very slowly, "You should have thought about all of that Lulu, before you hit the sheets with him." With that said Dante reached around and pulled out his gun, everyone gasped and got out of his way, unsure of what he was going to do next. Dante looked at the screen and stared directly into Nathans eyes "I'm going to kill you." Was all he said before trying the door again, still locked. "DAMN IT AVA!" Dante glared at her, Ava spoke again "Well Nathan, looks like your luck has run out. However I never expected this sort of reaction, and I actually feel kind of bad for you to be honest. So here's the deal, I'm giving you five minutes to start running before I unlock these doors and let Dante out after you. So if I were you" Ava paused to laugh "I'd get a move on it! Time starts right….. NOW!"

Nathan looked down at Lulu and tried to pull her to her feet, "come on Lulu move!" Everyone looked on as Nathan wasted precious time trying to get Lulu to move. "Go Nathan" was all she could manage to say. "No, I'm not leaving without you." Nathan pulled Lulus face to meet his. "He won't hurt me, physically anyhow, I've already betrayed him, I won't run with you." Dante smirked "Right answer" he said. "Fine then" Nathan sat down "I'm staying too" Lulu jumped to her feet and started to panic "WHAT!? Are you crazy" "Four minutes" Ava's voice echoed. "GO!" Lulu yelled, Nathan jumped back to his feet and grabbed Lulu's hands "Not without you." "You're not helping your case" Dante stalked back and forth in front of the double doors. "Lulu" Nathan looked away from the double doors to find Lulu staring at him "I am not leaving without you, and Dante's getting ready to bust down those doors and start shooting. If I get killed they're going to put him away for a long time is that what you want? For your son to grow up without a father?" Nathan didn't want to pull that card but he was desperate, "you shut your mouth!" Dante pounded on the door. Lulu panic looking between the door and Nathan, she knew Nathan was right, if she went with him and got him out of town she could come back and hopefully talk Dante down, and even if things couldn't be repaired between them, Rocco wouldn't have to go visit his dad in jail. "FINE!" Lulu threw her hands up "No! Don't you dare run off with him Lulu; I'm not even close to kidding" Dante thought it impossible to get any angrier, until he saw Lulu turn to the screen and tell him she loved him before watching as she took off, running away from him, with his partner. Dante heard the clicking sound of the door locks, he pushed slightly and sure enough the door started to open. "Dead man" Dante said as he pushed the door out of his way.


	2. Part 2

Dante's detective skills were usually top notch, but in his current state of mind, he couldn't even find his way home. He had spent hours roaming the streets of Port Charles trying to find Nathan and Lulu, only to land himself at the very place him and Lulu first met, sitting alone trying to numb the pain with as much alcohol as the bartender would allow. Dante took another shot, the alcohol burned, much like the image of his wife and his partner in bed was permanently burned into his brain.

Olivia bounced Rocco on her hip while pacing Dante and Lulu's apartment. "He should have been back hours ago Sonny." Olivia tried to keep her voice calm for Rocco's sake but she was terrified of where Dante might be, or worse, what he might have done to Nathan if he caught up to him. Sonny ran his hand over his mouth trying to choose his words carefully so he would not send Olivia straight over the edge, but he had no words to comfort her. Sonny knew what he would do if it were him in Dante's shoes right now, and even if Dante and Olivia hated to admit it, like father like son. It was true; when it came to Lulu there was no telling what Dante might do."He'd die for her Sonny" Olivia said as if she was reading Sonny's mind, "and I'm afraid he'd kill for her. You have to find him Sonny!" Olivia lost it for a moment and shouted in hysterics, sending Rocco into a crying fit. "shhhh I'm sorry baby" Olivia cooed wailing Rocco. "Don't worry Olivia, I'll go find our son and bring him home." Olivia all but jumped with excitement, one thing you could always count on with Sonny was that he looked out for his kids no matter what; Olivia had always admired that about him. "Oh thank you Sonny!" Olivia pulled Sonny and Rocco into a huge Falconeri hug before letting Sonny leave to search for Dante.

It wasn't hard for Sonny to guess where his son would be, even though Dante had fought to keep Sonny at arm's length, Sonny always paid close attention to his kids. As Sonny rounded the corner of the Floating Rib his eyes were instantly drawn to Dante. This man didn't look like his son; he looked like the shell of who his son used to be. Sonny proceeded to the table with caution, he knew Dante was still pissed at him for cheating on Olivia, and under the current circumstances the subject of cheating was sorer than it had been earlier that night.

"I sure could use that, thanks." Sonny took the shot from Dante's hand threw it back, slammed the glass on the table and sat down. "Heh, sure help yourself, they're plenty more where that came from." Dante motioned to the bartender for more drinks but Sonny motioned to cancel Dante's order. "I know it feels like it right now son but drinking your body weight in alcohol isn't the answer." Sonny decided to put everything on the table and avoid the poker face all together. "Listen…." Dante looked up from the table to meet Sonny's stare "I am not in the mood for a lecture, especially from you. I know cheating is just another day in the life that is Sonny Corinthos, but not for me." Dante motioned again for the bartender who took one look at Sonny and made a B-line in the opposite direction. "That's just beautiful, now I can't even get a drink!" Dante was starting to feel the rage building inside again; he all but threw the chair into the wall as he got up from the table. Dante stormed out of the bar, Sonny threw a few hundred dollar bills on the table and took off after him.

Dante sat on the pier looking out over the harbor, when the memory of finding Lulu here stoned out of her mind on some drug she had been slipped by accident at a photo shoot came flooding back. He rested his face in his hands, as the tears started to fall from his eyes he felt a hand place firmly upon his shoulder and he didn't bother to stop. Minutes later Dante found the strength to look up at his father and asked "why?" Sonny just shook his head and sat down on the bench beside Dante. "Why would Lulu cheat on me? How could she cheat on me?" Dante kept running his hands through his hair like he did when he got really upset. "I mean, we have Rocco….. we have a son" Dante turned his head to look Sonny in the eyes, tears threatening to immerge again in Dante's eyes. "We're a family. We were a family….. she tore our family apart…." Dante whipped at his eyes , stood up quickly and started pacing the pier, sadness replaced with such an anger Sonny had to admit he was somewhat scared of Dante at that very moment. "The moment Lulu went to bed with….." Dante couldn't even finished the thought, the sentence, without feeling physically sick to his stomach, "A mistake she said" Dante laughed, still pacing the pier, Sonny just sitting on the bench letting his son vent, Dante needed this and Sonny knew that. "A mistake" Dante stopped and pointed at Sonny "You make a mistake one time and you learn from it! You don't keep screwing your husband's partner for weeks! Seriously how sick is that?! She would go to sleep next to me, wake up next to me, kiss me before I'd go to work while holding our son like everything was right in the world, and for me it was, at least I thought it was. Then no sooner than I was in my jeep and gone she was taking our son and dropping him off with my mom or Carly, or whoever she could get to watch him so she could run over to Nathan's for a quickie! THAT'S SICK!" Dante kicked over an innocent on looking planter and fought to catch his breath. "You're right that is sick." Dante gave Sonny a sideways glance "The question is what you are going to do about it?" All Sonny wanted was to take the pain that Dante was feeling away, but he knew he couldn't do that. The next best thing? Help him seek some retribution. Dante smirked, "We have to find them first."

"This is crazy!" Lulu poured herself another shot and downed it. "We can't stay her e Nathan. The Haunted Star, seriously? I can't believe Dante hasn't found us already." "Well I'm sorry Lulu." Nathan sighed, "I hadn't planned for all of this to come out, especially tonight, and like this." Lulu felt a rush of guilt this attitude and anger she was throwing at Nathan was not at all deserved, this was as much her fault as it was his and she knew it, which is what pissed her off. "I'm sorry too" Lulu walked over and sat down in a chair beside Nathan, placing a try of shots between them. "I've been treating you terribly and I'm as much to blame as you are." "Lulu, stop" Nathan grabbed and shot and slammed it. "No, I won't Nathan. I need to say this. I've been so angry and I've been taking it out on you when really I've been angry with myself. I'm the one who went to New York with you because I was upset when I thought Rocco was Britt and Dante's son. I'm the one who slept with my husband's partner that night and continued to sleep with him even after that day in the apartment that Olivia told us Rocco was actually Dante and I's son. I had everything I had ever dreamed of, a man who loved me unconditionally and without question, and we had a son. Everything was perfect, we were happy and in love, and yet I still continued to sleep with his partner and come home and cuddle up to him at night and fall asleep." Nathan looked at Lulu with pity in his eyes, he felt bad for Lulu, she couldn't see it but this was his fault and he knew it. When Nathan West wanted something he didn't stop until he got it. "Lulu I'm not blameless in this either. I knew you were in a vulnerable state when I asked you to go into the City with me that day. What happened between us that night… I had been dreaming about that for weeks, ever since I met you at the Floating Rib." Lulu gave Nathan a half hearted smile, she appreciated him trying to take the blame, and she really did. Nathan was a gentleman through and through, to spite the recent turn of events. "Nathan one more thing." "Mmmhmmm" Nathan gestured for Lulu to continue, he already knew where she was going with that statement before she even finished. "You told me you loved me." The shuffle of feet broke Lulu and Nathan's concentration, they looked up to find Dante, Sonny, Shawn, and Max all standing at the entrance to the Haunted Star.

"Dante" Lulu shot up from her chair. Dante never took his eyes off Nathan, partly because he couldn't stand to look at Lulu right then. He stilled loved her, he'd always love her; the kind of love they shared was unlike anything either one of them had ever experienced; a love like that just doesn't go away. "So now you love me wife?" Dante took a step towards Nathan. Lulu's breath caught in her chest when she noticed Dante's gun on his hip sticking out from underneath his jacket. "Answer me!" Dante was shaking Lulu had played this scenario over in her head sometimes when she'd go for a jog in the park, and she never, ever imagined Dante this angered and enraged. "Yes" Nathan stole a glance in Lulu's direction "I owe you the truth." "You're damn right you own me the truth!" Dante took a few more steps towards Nathan. Lulu wanted to step between the two men but couldn't bring herself to budge. Nathan looked Dante straight in the eyes and confessed "I'm in love with your wife Dante. I love Lulu." Before Lulu could register what Nathan had just said Dante punched him in the face and wouldn't stop.


	3. Part 3

Lulu had never been afraid of Dante, until this very moment. Lulu stood by in shock as Dante continuously beat the living hell out of Nathan. With each punch Lulu cringed at the pain she knew Nathan had to be in, and the pain she had caused Dante that had brought him to this point. Lulu knew she had to do something before Dante went too far. "STOP! DANTE, PLEASE!" Lulu rushed to where Dante had Nathan pinned to the floor and caught Dante's arm before it could go in for another blow. Dante's head snapped around to face Lulu the moment she touched him, the cold and disconnected look in his eyes broke Lulu's heart all over. "Let go" Dante's voice was cool and demanding. "No Dante, I won't! You have to stop this!" Lulu begged "Heh, now see, that is where you are wrong Lulu. I don't HAVE to do anything." Dante flashed a sinister grin. "Listen Dante, I know we need to talk about this, but…" Dante shook Lulu's hands from his arm, shooting up from the floor, all hell broke loose, and this time Lulu was the one in Dante's sights.

"Talk? Now you want to talk Lulu? Why didn't you talk to me months ago when you were struggling with the thought that Rocco was my son with Britt?" Dante asked pain thick in his voice. Lulu blinked back tears, she tried to reach for Dante but he pulled away. "You're right Dante I should have came to you." "But you didn't." Dante pointed to a bleeding Nathan who was still lying on the floor "You turned to him instead. And the moment you did." Dante stopped and looked Lulu straight in the eyes "You destroyed this family!" Lulu couldn't hold back anymore, she couldn't keep her tears contained. She knew there was a chance Dante would find out about her and Nathan, and she knew cheating was a deal breaker for him, that when Dante found out about her and Nathan that what they had would cease to exists, yet now that it was happening she felt shocked, like she watching a soap opera unfold and not her life. Lulu sank to the floor, face in hands. "Do you love him?" Lulu wasn't even completely sure she had actually heard those words Dante had spoke them so softly. "Huh?" Was all Lulu could manage. Nathan rolled to his side to look at Lulu, it seemed like him and Dante had the same question, both wanting different answers. "Do you love him Lulu?" Dante could feel it; his heart was on his sleeve. Lulu cheating on him had broken it, but a brake could be repaired. But if she loved Nathan, that would destroy it, he needed to know. Lulu blinked looking confused her eyes shifted from Dante to Nathan. Lulu had never thought about "love" when it came to Nathan, but when her eyes left Dante's and landed back on Nathan's Lulu knew her answer. "Lulu?" was all Dante said, sounding more like a warning than a question. "Dante, how could you even ask that?" Dante looked on in disbelief, "how could I not ask you that? Now answer my question Lulu." Dante was beginning to lose what little patience he had left. Lulu found the strength to lift herself to her feet to "Dante" Lulu knew to proceed with caution and slowly made her way towards Dante. "If I live sixty more years, and tell you I'm sorry every day, it would still never be enough." Dante choked up. "And I am sorry Dante, so very sorry. At first I was out of my mind with grief... First Connie is ours, then she's not and they take her from us. Then I can't even produce anymore eggs because of what Stavros did to me, and then we're told that Rocco is your son and Britt's his mom." Lulu paused to catch her breath, just reliving the roller coaster that has been their life over the past year and a half was exhausting. "I snapped. I know on the outside I was smiling but on the inside I was screaming." "Then you should have come to me! ME! Not him!" Dante knew Lulu was hurting, but so was he. "I know that Dante! I know! But I didn't and this is where we are at!"


End file.
